1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic equipment having a photographing function, and more particularly, it relates to a portable electronic equipment such as a cellular phone comprising an electronic camera that is used for photographing landscapes or people.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable electronic equipment such as a cellular phone has been provided with not only calling functions but also a data communication functions. Browsers and mailer programs have been loaded to enable access to be made to home pages through Internet, and electronic mail to be transferred. Thus, Internet connection services and electronic mail services can be easily enjoyed irrespective of time and place.
Recently, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-245267, a portable electronic equipment loaded with an electronic camera has been popularized. In transfer of electronic mail, an operator attaches a surrounding landscape or his own face as image data, and sends the data to a receiver. The receiver can check a condition or the like of the opposite party on a display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a folded cellular phone 101 having such a photographing function is provided with a photograph window 103 of an electronic camera on a backside (side which becomes an outer surface side when the phone is folded) of a casing 102. A camera lens 104 is arranged in the vicinity of the photograph window 103.
A display unit and an operation unit are provided on a front side (side which becomes an inner surface side when the phone is folded) of the casing 102, and an image before the camera lens 104 is displayed on the display unit. An operator (i.e., a photographer) checks a range of an object or decides a composition while watching the image on the display unit.
Just beside the photograph window 103, a small mirror surface unit 105 is provided for deciding a composition, which is used when the operator (photographer) himself or an object after the operator (photographer) is photographed. When photographing himself, the operator (photographer) set the cellular phone 101 ready so as to display his own image on the mirror surface unit 105, and checks non-deviation from a photographing range by watching the image on the mirror surface unit 105.
However, visibility of the camera lens 104 causes a problem that when the operator performs an operation in a place of many people (in a train, a store or the like), the people around him may feel uneasy or uncomfortable because of possible impingement on rights of portrait by being photographed without notice or awareness. In addition, the camera lens 104 and the mirror surface unit 105 have an uncomfortable design feeling, and easily stand out. For reasons of design, the mirror surface unit 104 is provided only in a small region so as not to stand out, making it difficult to accurately check the photographing range. Consequently, impossibility of assuring photographing of a desired image has been a problem.